Curing a Charmed Crafty
by frostforge44
Summary: A Smurf's parody of 'Ella Enchanted'. After growing up with being forced to obey every order given to her, Crafty sets out on a journey to get rid of her curse. Along the way, she encounters a dwarf-sized human, a rogue group of Creatugos, evil sorcerer with an evil raven sidekick, and the most desirable Smurf in the land, Prince Gutsmore. Is love truly stronger than any curse?
1. The Gift of Obedience

**Hello! This is my first Smurf parody which is of 'Ella Enchanted', so please be gentle if you have a problem with it. The cast list for this story are as follows:**

**Crafty Smurfette as Ella of Frell  
**

**Gutsy Smurf as Prince Charmont  
**

**Mama Smurfette as Ella's Mother  
**

**Papa Smurf as Ella's Father  
**

**Olivia Ashton (Livy) as Mandy  
**

**Aurora as Areida  
**

**Johan as Benny  
**

**Peewit as Slannen  
**

**Balthazar as Sir Edgar  
**

**Balthazar's Raven (I think I'll call him Midnight) as Heston (yes, he'll be able to talk in this movie)  
**

**Blossom (a new OC of mine) as Hattie  
**

**Peppermint as Olive  
**

**Dame Cinnamon as Dame Olga  
**

**Jo as Brumhilda  
**

******Xavier as Nish**  


**And, of course, Narrator Smurf as the narrator! Time for the disclaimer! **

**I own only Crafty, Aurora, Peppermint, Blossom, Dame Cinnamon, Xavier, and Mama Smurfette. Livy is owned by flowerpower71, Jo is owned by CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo. Finally, 'Ella Enchanted' belongs to Miramax Films. Enjoy the first chapter!  
**

"_Fairytales tell, as their labels imply, stories of magic, of creatures that fly."_

The scene opened up to a forest filled with magical creatures. All shapes and sizes of them flocked throughout the forest. Even various houses were created the size of houses humans would usually live in.

"_With giants and dragons, ogres and elves. And inanimate objects that speak for themselves."_

Many of the magical creatures were interacting with each other with great kindness. Some were merely chatting while some of the small children were running around the forest. There were elves, pixies, Creatugos, and many more creatures.

_There's danger and romance and plotting of schemes. There's good guys and bad guys and some guys in between. A fairytale also reveals some sort of truth, the perils of choices we face in our youth."_

A clearing in the forest cleared to show an extremely large mushroom with a red roof with white polka dots on top of it.

In front of the mushroom, which seemed to be towering over him, was a blue creature known as a Smurf. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a tan turtleneck underneath. He also sported squared glasses along with white trousers and a strange white hat.

"But our story today is different in theme," Narrator Smurf continued pacing in front of the mushroom. "For our hero had no choice, or so it would seem."

He smiled and looked up, the image then showing a bedroom in the house. It was a human-sized bedroom, though it was decorated mainly with multiple stuffed animals and toys of all sorts. Not to mention it seemed much too big for it's occupant.

In the middle of the room was a small crib. Inside the crib was a little baby Smurfette. She was dressed in light blue and had dark brown tufts of hair poking out from underneath her light blue Smurf hat.

"_It starts with a phoenix bestowing an enchantment. This one's for a baby, named Crafty Smurfette."_

The baby Smurfette's face suddenly contorted and she let out a wail of irritation, tears falling from her eyes. The door suddenly opened and in walked two females. One was also a Smurfette, though she was considerably older. She had long black hair with dark grey streaks that flowed down to her tail. She wore a mid-calf red dress with a red Smurf hat.

The other was a human sorceress. She wore a purple dress and had brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had sparkling emerald eyes that twinkled as she smiled, kneeling down toward the crib as the red-clad Smurfette picked the baby out from her crib.

"Now, now, Crafty. Mother's here," The Smurfette shushed the crying infant. "There now. Oh, dear Crafty. Nothing a little burping won't cure. Livy?"

"I'm on it," the human smiled and held her hands out towards the table where a small towel sat. "Up."

The towel trembled, then slowly floated up, but didn't do anything else. Livy huffed and waved her hands again, "Come on! _All _the way!"

In an instant, the towel flew forward and hit the sorceress in the face. Mama Smurfette smiled and chuckled, rocking her daughter in her arms as Livy blew out a breath of air, "I've gotta work on that."

"WHOA!" A rush of wind, followed by the appearance of a reddish swirling cloud formed over the table. "Hello, ladies!"

The two females gasped and Mama involuntarily pulled Crafty closer to her chest as they both exclaimed, "Meena!"

"She gives the worst gifts!" Mama looked down at her child worriedly.

Livy thought quickly and grabbed Crafty from her mother's arms, "Not if she can't find the baby!"

"Whoa!" Suddenly the portal flashed, dropping in a large reddish-gold bird, who smashed to table to bits from her landing. Livy pushed the closet door shut fast and leaned against it, looking casual as the phoenix picked herself up. She shook her feathers and smiled warmly at the two females, who gave their own forced smiles back, "Ah. Meena here. Enchantress par excellence," she greeted with a bow.

Livy and Mama looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, then back at the phoenix.

"Now, where' s the baby?" Meena asked, craning her long neck as she glanced around the room.

"At her grandpa's," Mama said just as Livy said, "Out walking."

Meena looked at them both strangely. The two of them looked at each other frantically and changed their answers.

"Out for a walk," Mama said while Livy went with, "At her grandpa's."

"She's walking! At her grandpa's!" Livy quickly interjected.

Mama's muscles relaxed considerably as she continued, "Either way, as you can smurf, she's not here."

The closet door suddenly opened up, the baby Smurfette giggling and squirming in a toy boat hanging on the door.

Livy looked back and smiled nervously, "Oh, look. She's back."

Meena shook her head, walking up the closet with her taloned feet. She took the baby in her beak, placing her gently in her wings. Mama and Livy looked at each other worriedly then back at the phoenix.

"All right," She murmured, pacing the room with the baby Smurfette in her wings. "What shall we give this beautiful child today? What's her name again?"

"Crafty," Mama quietly replied.

"Ah, Crafty Smurfette," Meena smiled at the child, who happened to get very fussy when she was placed in the phoenix's wings. She squirmed and whined as she tried to escape the bird's grip. Meena raised an eyebrow, "Not a well-behaved little one, is she?"

Even after trying to bounce her, Crafty still struggled and cried in Meena's grip, "Quiet, please. I'm trying to concentrate."

Still, Crafty continued to fuss, trying to reach her arms so that her Mama could take her back. Meena's face contorted, seeming to finally make a decision.

"Crafty Smurfette. I give you the gift of obedience," Meena waved a wing over her, which glowed a bright red and then disappeared. Nothing seemed to change, until Meena said, "Now, go to sleep."

Instantly, Crafty stopped with her crying and struggling. Her eyes slammed shut and her breathing turned light almost instantly after the command. Livy and Mama looked in horror at the sight.

"Now, wake up," Meena ordered gently. Crafty's eyelids shot up and she looked around, confused and a little sleepy. Meena smiled in triumph, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No!" Livy scowled at the phoenix, who frowned back at the human sorceress. "It's terrible! It's a terrible thing to have to do what you're told! Take it back!"

"I have a no-return policy," Meena casually replied, still holding the child in her wings. "And if you're going to be _ungrateful_, I could always turn her into a muskrat instead."

Mama and Livy's eyes widened dramatically as they gasped, "A muskrat!"

"No! Obedience is a lovely gift," Mama plastered a fake smile, though on the inside her heart was shattered to bits.

Meena smiled in satisfaction, "Besides, you should thank me. I've just given you the perfect child," she said setting the child down on the floor.

Crafty giggled and crawled around, but slipped, landing on a tube of paint. Blue paint squirted out of the tube and into Meena's face. She closed her eyes and flinched back, keeping silent and still though she did seem very irritated.

Mama and Livy looked at each other, giving a small smile at the situation. Crafty merely giggled and clapped her hands together, amused by what she had done.


	2. A Mother's Parting Guidance

**I'm so happy I got some good feedback from you guys and I hope to get even more as the story goes on. Well, let's go to the reviews! **

**flowerpower71- (chuckles) Well I'm glad you enjoyed that little surprise I had for you. I guess it was a good idea to do it after all. I know that in the movie, Ella peed on Lucinda (which was funny, don't get me wrong), but I thought it would be cuter and funnier if I had paint squirted in Meena's face. I just couldn't imagine doing that to one of my OCs.  
**

**Zinka17- I know what you mean. 'Ella Enchanted' has to be one of my favorite movies of all time! I'm telling you now that you're going to despise the new OCs. But I think that you're going to love the appearance of a certain birdie in this chapter. (wink wink)  
**

**Candy Girl- I'm glad you like it so far, but you haven't seen anything yet!  
**

**Anyway, I only own Crafty, Mama Smurfette, Aurora, Xavier, Blossom, Peppermint, and Dame Cinnamon. Livy belongs to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo. Have a smurfy day!  
**

"_Despite the spell, Crafty grew up strong of mind," _Narrator said, seeming to stand in front of what looked like a school with a playground. _"Her gift made her obedient, but her heart made her kind."_

He smiled as he turned, the scene shifting to a lone penguin chick sitting against a large rock. She was fiddling with what looked like a stuffed fish in her tiny flippers. Her body was covered in downy white feathers, not yet black and waterproof for when she gets older.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from?" A little Wartmonger girl sneered at the Creatugo, a small group of other female Wartmonger's behind her as her entourage. "Aurora. What a stupid name!"

Aurora sighed silently and hung her head, her jade green eyes becoming a little misty as she hugged her fish a little closer to her chest.

The Wartmonger suddenly pushed Aurora to the ground, the chick squeaking as she fell on her fluffy belly and dropped her fish. She looked up sadly as the leader said, "Nobody wants you here!"

"I do."

Aurora gasped silently as she turned her head to the side, as did the Wartmongers, seeing a now older Crafty Smurfette. She didn't grow up much from being a baby Smurfette, but she did look more mature.

She was dressed in a pair of dark blue overalls and a white t-shirt underneath. Her arms were crossed and a scowl was plastered on her face.

"What do you want, you little blue mouse!" The lead Wartmonger copied and crossed her arms as well.

"Leave her alone! What did she ever smurf to you?!" Crafty stomped her foot.

"Bite me!" The Wartmonger challenged.

Crafty's muscles instantly tensed, then she grabbed at the Wartmonger's arm and bit down hard.

"AHHH!" The Wartmonger screamed as she shook Crafty off of her arm and ran off, sobbing and holding her arm.

"Did you see what Crafty did?" One of the Wartmonger's in the group laughed.

Crafty huffed at them and picked herself up off of the ground. She smiled as she went over to the penguin chick, grabbing onto her flipper as she tried to pull her up.

Aurora kicked her webbed feet, trying to get herself up. It was hard, though, since although Aurora was younger than Crafty, she was still twice as big.

Finally, after much effort, Aurora was back on her feet again.

"Hi," Crafty greeted, holding out the stuffed fish that she dropped. "My name's Crafty."

"A-Aurora," the penguin chick timidly took the fish back in her flippers. She looked down and then back up slightly. "That was really brave what you did back there. Thank you."

Crafty waved her hand, "Aw, no big deal. Those Wartmonger's are a bunch of meanies and bullies. They shouldn't have been smurfing with you like that."

A small, shy smile crossed Aurora's beak as she asked, "Um…I know we just met and all, but, do you maybe wanna play sometime?"

"Why not right now?" Crafty asked with a large smile. Aurora giggled as she waddled quickly with Crafty's fast walking.

* * *

Crafty blew out the birthday candles on her cake, which read 'Happy 155th Birthday!'

"YAAY!" The small crowd of children inside Crafty's mushroom cheered. Aurora, whose slick black feathers were finally starting to grow in, mostly on her head. On Crafty's other side was a red-throated hummingbird with a red bow tied around his neck. The hummingbird was basically a pet and companion for Crafty throughout her life.

"I made your favorite," Mama smiled, wrapping her arms around the Smurfling's waist from behind. "So dig in and stuff your face."

"I'm gonna get forks," Livy walked away from the table to fetch some forks. After her mother walked away, the command stayed in and instantly Crafty was grabbing at the cake, shoving bits and pieces into her mouth.

The other children snickered and giggled at seeing Crafty be so messy with the cake. Aurora covered her beak with her flippers to silence her own giggles. The hummingbird tilted his head, confused as to why his new friend was stuffing her face.

Hearing the giggles of the children, Mama turned, only to gasp at what her daughter was doing. She stepped forward, holding out a hand as she said, "Sweetie, stop!"

Almost instantly, Crafty ceased her messy eating and looked up at her Mama with innocent, apologetic blue eyes. Mama only sighed in relief.

* * *

"I always knew there was something wrong with me," Crafty said, looking down at her lap. The hummingbird, cleverly named Hummer, lowered his head, finally understanding why his friend and master acted so strangely. Crafty looked up from her spot on Mama's lap, who was currently sitting on Livy's lap, and asked, "Can't you smurf the spell back? You're a sorceress."

Livy frowned and sighed, "I'm only a household sorceress, honey."

Mama held Crafty close to her, "Besides, according the sorcery guidelines, only the sorceress who gave you the gift can take it back, and we begged her."

"Not only that," Livy added. "but she said that she'd turn your mother into a muskrat and take away my eternal youth if we ever asked her again."

Crafty looked down at her lap again, tears starting to form in her eyes, "It's not fair."

Mama frowned deeply and pulled Crafty into her chest, "I know, my little Smurfling. I know."

Hummer chirped sadly, wrapping a wing around the Smurfling in sympathy.

* * *

_"So Crafty now knew why she'd always obeyed. But she never stopped fighting to have things her way."_

Crafty sat on the floor, putting together what looked like a sort of box together. It was, as she envisioning it to be, going to be a lock box that only she would know how to open.

"Crafty!" Mama called from downstairs. "Come and smurf your pottery!"

Crafty gasped as she felt the power of the gift forcing her to stand. She huffed as she slowly went forward, "Fine! But I'll smurf my own smurfy time doing it!"

"Hurry up, now!" Mama ordered.

"NOO!" Crafty exclaimed as her feet instantly picked up the pace down the stairs of the mushroom and to the pottery room. The harsh speed of her running even knocked Hummer to the ground with a startled chirp. With a pout on her face, she started working on a vase for the fourteenth time that week.

_"As she struggled to find a way out of her gift, she had no way of knowing something worse was adrift."_

* * *

"Please get well, Mama," Crafty begged, sitting at the bedside of her Mama and Papa's bed and holding onto her mother's hand. Only Mama was lying there, her face pale and her breathing ragged. Hummer stood beside her, a look of worry on his face for both Crafty and Mama.

"Listen to me, my little Smurfette," Mama started weakly, her eyes half shut. "Only Livy and I know about the gift. We've never even told your Papa. And you must never tell anyone else."

Crafty tensed as the command was registered into her mind. Her Mama explained, "I don't want anysmurf using it against you. And Hummer."

The hummingbird looked up, "I want you to protect Crafty. From anything and anyone that might hurt her. Will you please do that? For me?"

The frown on Hummer's beak creased even further, but he nodded, accepting the wishes of his master's mother.

"Mama, please," Crafty sadly grabbed her Mama's hand with her other one.

Mama gave a small, weak smile as she rasped, "Remember, no matter what anysmurf says or tells you to do, look to yourself, Crafty. What's inside you is stronger than any spell."

The door opened and in rushed Livy and Papa Smurf. He was also dressed in a red Smurf hat and pants and also wore a long-sleeved red dress shirt. He had a short beard the same color as Crafty's hair, a dark brown.

The two rushed to the two female Smurfs. Livy knelt down on the other side of the bed while Papa had his hands on Crafty's shoulders, looking over his wife with complete sadness and concern.

Mama shakily took her hand and brought it to her neck, where she pulled off a necklace. This necklace was made of a rare magical amethyst crystal that glowed both in the light and the dark. It dangled from a black leather string as Mama slowly held it out to her daughter.

"Take this," Mama smiled. "And I'll _always_ be with you."

Crafty took the necklace from her mother's pale blue hands and held it out in front of her. Gulping silently, she put the necklace around her neck. Mama gave her child one last smile before she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming lighter and lighter with each passing moment as she drifted into a deep sleep.

The young Smurfling sobbed and clung to her Papa, letting tears fall down her face. Papa soothingly whispered words of comfort to her, rubbing her back as he too needed some comfort as well. Hummer and Livy lowered their heads, a look of pain on their face as they knew what all this meant. All awake in the room knew that this would be one sleep Mama Smurfette wasn't going to wake up from.


End file.
